User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 803 Prediction
Cover Story: Bartolomeo pirates cry over leaving the Strawhats. Page 1: Kine'mon: That fat ass... Kanjuro: That girly scream... Kine'mon: That repugnant smell... Kanjuro: That lack of self respect... Both: RAIZO! Page 2: Raizo: I heard you guys came... So I ran... Kine'mon: YOU IDIOT NINJA! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! Raizo: I could have died?! SCARY! PROTECT ME! Law: This... Is the ninja? Kanjuro: Said to be the deadliest in Wano... Page 3: Ussop: TREES?! Raizo: Actually, it's body hair that is as thick as a tree, and the branches are splits. As long as you don't pull them out, Zou won't mind. If you do... He jumps. Kine'mon: ACT LIKE A MAN! Raizo: SORRY, I'M JUST SCARED! Ussop: He's worst then me... Page 4: Franky: It's Rob... Luffy: WHAT THE... Raizo: STOP PRETENDING MINK WOMAN! Nami: So... You know my secret. Page 5: Ussop: Nami... Nami's skin... Raizo: No, the Mink tribe can create artificial skin with ease! Just one look, and they can impersonate any member of the same gender. Also, they're 100x stronger then the average human, being the second strongest humanoid species after Giants. Franky: 100x time eh? I don't like hitting ladies, but I'm going to do so anyway! Mink Women: Get off Zou now, and you may live. Luffy: No. Mink Women: Yes. Luffy: No. Mink Women: No. Luffy: I refuse. Page 6: Mink Women: I refuse your refusal. Luffy: Well I refuse your refusal to refuse. Mink Woman: Well I... Franky: ENOUGH! Mink Woman: This is Brunt. In his life as an enforcer of Zou, only one invader has ever challenged him and lived. Law: Well then... Page 7: Law: I'm still weak after Dressrosa... I may need 2-3 days before I can use even half my power... Luffy, deal with him. Luffy: OKAY! Brunt: That Strawhat... So we meet again... Roger! Luffy: Roger? Brunt: Don't lie to me... You bastard... YOU MURDERER! Luffy: Lie?! Bastard?! Murderer?! What's going on?! Page 8: Sabo: Commander Wheaton... I know I asked this a thousand times... But are you a pirate?! Wheaton: Pirate?! Argggggggggggghhhhhhhh, what I have ever done that implies that?! Wheaton: This may surprise you... But I was a marine. Sabo: I know... But I still find it impossible... Page 9: Wheaton: I was a vice admiral... But I quit after I found out the incident at Zou... Sabo: Zou? That's new. What about Zou? Wheaton: Tell me Sabo... How old do you think the hatred of Minkmen are to humans? Sabo: Hundreads of years. Wheaton: Actually... Less then 30 years... After the pirate Roger and Garp came in... And did something that was unspeakable. Sabo: What? Wheaton: Roger... Roger murdered the Chiefs daughter... And Garp helped him escape. The hero of the marines... Allowed the murder of an innocent woman. Page 10: Sabo: Garp?! Impossible... Luffys grandfather... And Ace's dad... I can't believe it! Wheaton: I wouldn't have as well... Unless I saw it myself. Sabo: Oh dear god... Jesus: Oh crap... Blackbeard... GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! Page 11: Kaido: I FOUND YOU DRAGON! Kaido: NOW! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU AND SHANKS DID 2 YEARS AGO! Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO... RED HAWK! Page 12: Brunt: SHIT... Robin: It's rude to interrupt a fight. Brunt: Impossile... I'm one of the strongest Mink tribe... Who are you?! Page 13: Luffy: The man who's going to be king of pirates! ???: King of pirates... That's what he said... ???: I am the chief... Quint... You dare utter those sinful words?! Luffy: What are you guys talking about? Quint: ONLY A MURDERER WOULD UTTER THOSE WORDS! Page 14: Luffy: What the... Quint: I'm like you... I ate the cursed fruit.. And now I control the ability to phase through attacks. The Phase Phase No mi. Law: LUFFY: GET OUT! WE CAN'T FIGHT HIM! Luffy: WHY?! Page 15: Law: That fruit... One of the few to speak invincibility... Even with Haki it's impossible to harm him! Luffy: WHAT?! Quint: Let me tell you something... All these scars... Were self inflicted by me! Because I was too weak to protect my daughter, who died right in front of me... By the hands of Roger and Garp! Luffy: OLD MAN?! Quint: YOU ARE ALL MURDERS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU, WHO MURDERED MY DAUGHEGR... Page 16: Ussop: LUFFY! Quint: Just surrender. You're surrounded... I am stronger then you... I have a fruit of invincibility... And even Zou obeys me! Surrender and die peacefully, or die slowly! Luffy: LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR INVINCIBILITY OR WHATEVER! Page 17: Quint: HOW IS THIS... Luffy: Easy... I know your weakness! ???: Found you Luffy... Now I can have my revenge... Category:Blog posts